


Long flight

by SatanAlina



Category: her yerde sen, selin x demir
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanAlina/pseuds/SatanAlina
Summary: After Demir and Selin left Istanbul for their trip around the world their first stop is India. But the flight takes too long and Selin just being inpatient.
Relationships: selin x demir - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Long flight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the tv show or the characters. 
> 
> Some words are not in English but in Turkish because they have a huge meaning for the fandom and I wanted to keep them that way.  
> sevgilim = loved one  
> bebegim = my baby  
> serseri = it has not a literal translation but it means something like "tramp", or "hooligan"  
> aptal = stupid

The flight was taking too long and Selin had started to bored half an hour after the plane left Istanbul's airport. She knew that she couldn't do a lot and the book that she had with her wasn't a big help. She looked at the blond, extremely hot and sweet guy next to her and smiled. He was checking something on his tablet, maybe work-related... because she knew that he was working on something already, even if he hadn't told her anything yet, and smiled. She touched him with her hand and her engagement ring flashed in the faint light of the plane.

"Demir?" She asked him and he looked at her with that half-smile of his that she adored.  
"Selin?" He imitated her as always.  
"Yaaa Demir..." She blushed "... I'm bored. And I'm really starting feeling not good knowing how high we are." Said to him making him smile more.  
"Of course you are..." Demir said. "What about to ask air hostess to bring us something to drink? It will help you relax." He offered and Selin noted agreeing.

Half an hour ago and a mixed drink with alcohol that it wasn't meant to end it up on Selin and Demir was really trying to keep it together and not start laughing.

"... and then, you left. And you left me all alone in a house that I didn't want to be without you... to go to Paris. With Alara!" She almost yelled but he shushed her down trying not to laugh and she lowered her voice.  
"But Selin, it was for work. Remember? I didn't want to go either."  
"Doesn't matter. You went and after that I had her poisoning my head for days that you slept with her."  
"I didn't." Now he was starting to worry.  
"I know..." She smiled at him. "Because you love me... But, promise me... We will not go there. For any reason!"  
"Ok Selin, we'll not." He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"But Demir... Paris is such a beautiful city... Why you had to go there?"  
"I don't know sevgilim. I made a mistake going there."  
"You sure did... aptal." She said and put her head on his shoulder. "Demir...?" Asked him once more. "I love you, you know that... right?"  
"I know my little serseri. I love you too. Why you don't sleep for a while? You'll feel better."  
"I really like it when you call me serseri..." She mumbled on his shoulder.  
"I know bebegim." He smiled and kissed her before she falls asleep. 


End file.
